Beautiful Days
by exostalker
Summary: Jongin adalah pemuda yang sangat dingin. Pintu hatinya seolah sudah terkenci rapat dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menembusnya. Tapi, Oh Sehun datang dan mendobrak semuanya. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai kunci gembok yang sukses merobohkan pertahanan Jongin. Will we meet again like that day? I hope… we can meet again! Kaihun fic.


Beautiful Days

**Disclaimer **

EXO member yang nongol di fic ini © SM Entertainment

Beautiful Days © J-Min, KBSTV (School2013)

Beautiful Days © Park Minyeon

.

Will we meet again like that day?

I hope… we can meet again

.

Aku mencintaimu, sekarang akhirnya aku memberitahumu  
>Apakah kata-kata ini terlambat?<br>Berapa lama kau telah menunggu?  
>Aku minta maaf karena tidak melindungimu<br>Ketika waktu berlalu ating masih ingat semuanya  
>Kita akan bertemu lagi…<p>

( J-Min – Beautiful Days, School2013 ost )

.

Sehun menatap lalu lalang orang di jalan raya dengan pandangan kosong. Saat ini ia tengah berada di apartemen mungilnya yang berada di jantung kota Seoul. Jendela kamarnya menghubungkan ia dengan hiruk pikuk kota besar Seoul. Sehun akan terus berada di sana selama beberapa saat jika ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan rileks.

Hari sudah menjelang senja, jalanan dipenuhi kendaraan para pekerja yang hendak pulang. Langit merah berpadu jingga disana seolah membuat semua orang tak sabar untuk mendapatkan kehangatannya. Ya, kehangatan keluarga dan… kekasih.

Sehun menekuk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam. Di bingkai jendela yang cukup luas itu, secangkir kopi instan yang ia beli di minimarket masih mengepulkan uapnya. Tapi Sehun memilih untuk mengacuhkan kopi itu dann justru malah terbuai oleh lamunannya.

Pikirannya melalang buana pada sesosok orang yang begitu berharga dalam memorinya. Ingatannya terbang pada waktu 4 tahun lampau. Saat ia masih berada dalam lingkup status siswa menengah tahun akhir.

-flashback—

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat ia tepat berada di depan sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. Tidak salah lagi ini adalah SM Art HighSchool dan ini adalah hari pertamanya menuntut ilmu disini! Sehun bukanlah siswa tahun pertama yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Junior Highschool. Dia bahkan telah menjadi siswa tahun ketiga, namun kepindahannya ke Seoul lah yang membuatnya menjadi 'siswa baru' lagi di sebuah sekolah.

Ayah Sehun adalah seorang pemilik kafe kopi kecil di Busan dulu, namun karena tawaran untuk membangun sebuah kafe yang lebih besar lagi di Seoul membuat Sehun dan keluarganya mau tak mau mengikuti kepindahan sang ayah. Dan oleh karena ayahnya yang begitu mengerti minat Sehun dalam dunia tari, ia memasukkan Sehun ke SMAHS (kenapa gak SMASH aja sekalian, ohoks :v) . Sehun tentunya sangat bersyukur karena ayahnya mendukung keinginannya.

Pagi tadi ia begitu berdebar tak sabar akan hari pertamanya. Ia gugup dengan apakah lingkungan barunya nanti akan menerimanya. Namun Sehun berusaha tidak begitu memikirkannya. Pasti ada setidaknya satu saja orang baik yang mau berteman dengannya nanti, begitu hiburnya dalam hati.

Sekarang Sehun kebingungan sendiri mencari kelasnya. Err, ini masih jam 06.30, masih terlalu pagi karena kegiatan pembelajaran baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Koridor sekolah yang saat ini dia lewati pun masih sangat lenggang. Sehun jadi bingung, pada siapa dia harus bertanya.

Hah…, kalau dipikir ini juga karena tingkah konyolnya yang tak sabaran. Padahal sudah tau masih terlalu pagi namun ia nekad untuk berangkat. Lagipula bukannya malah akan memalukan baginya jika terlambat di hari pertama?

Tap… tap… tap…

Sehun hampir saja akan menjerit senang saat mendengar ada suara langkah selain miliknya di koridor ini. Buru-buru ia tegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang baru dating. Dan… bingo! Seorang siswa dengan seragam yang sama seperti miliknya tengah berada di ujung koridor sana. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam pekat dan kulit kecoklatan.

"Permisi…, aku adalah seorang siswa baru disini. Bisakah kau tunjukan padaku letak ruang guru?" Tanya Sehun begitu ia dan si siswa dalam jarak cukup dekat.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari seberang. Membuat Sehun harus melempar pandangannya pada siswa itu lagi.

Deg!

Siswa itu hanya menatap Sehun yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tajam dan dingin. Pandangannya mungkin terlihat menusuk tapi entah mengapa dapat membuat Sehun menjadi salah tingkah saat itu juga. Apalagi pemuda itu hanya diam saja. Membuat Sehun harus menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan kesalahtingkahannya.

"Jo…, joneun Oh Sehun imnida, bisakah kamu menunjukkan arah ruang gurunya?" Sehun mencoba untuk berucap lagi. Tapi untuk kali ini ia belum bisa mendongakkan kepalanya terlalu jauh dan kembali menerima tatapan membiuskan itu lagi.

Pemuda itu masih saja memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Hampir-hampir ia membuat Sehun mati karena terus memendam rasa malu dan saltingnya. Tapi akhirnya ia memberikan respon juga. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Sehun dan menuntunnya. Sehun tidak mempunyai pilihan selain mengikuti langkah pemuda yang memiliki selisih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya.

.

Sehun meringis pelan saat ia berjalan di belakang Han Seongsaenim, wali kelasnya untuk tahun terakhirnya ini. Ya, setelah menunggu cukup lama di kantor—dan mendapatkan beberapa cubitan di pipi oleh guru-guru wanita yang gemas padanya. Saat ini mereka ada dalam perjalanan menuju kelas barunya. Perasaan gugup itupun menyerang Sehun kembali. Uhhh, sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Hei, selamat pagi semuanya!" Han seonsaengnim mengawali sebuah sapaan di kelas dengan sebuah senyum yang hangat, Sehun sangat bersyukur orang inilah yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya. Karena sepertinya han seonsaengnim adalah orang yang hangat dan ramah.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan seorng teman lagi yang akan bergabung dengan kita semua. Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kamu memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu!" Han seonsaengnim menatap Sehun dengan isyarat yang seolah mengatakan untuk mempersilahkannya.

Sehun tersenyum kikuk dan menghela nafas pendek. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Oops! Ia mendapatinya! Pemuda koridor tadi! Ya, pemuda tadi adalah teman sekelasnya! Dan sekarang ia duduk di barisan ke-3 tepat disamping jendela. Melihatnya membuat jantung Sehun kembali berdegup. Bukan gugup. Rasanya tidak seperti ini. Ah, sudahlah. Perkenalkan dirinya dulu dan pikirkan itu lain kali

"Joneun Oh Sehun imnida. Aku berasal dari Busan dan terimakasih semuanya karena telah menerimaku. Bangapseumnida," aku membungkuk. Dan Han seonsaengnim menepuk punggungku seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Oke, nikmati suasana barumu, Sehun-ah. Tidak perlu gugup. Kita akan membuat sebuah suasana yang sangat nyaman untuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir nanti," Sehun mengangguk, diam-diam melirik lagi pada pemuda koridor itu. Tapi si objek mengacuhkannya karena ia tampak lebih suka menatap jendela dan pemandangan di luar sana.

Kini Sehun telah mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah bangku kosong yang memang tersisa untuknya. Bangku itu ada di barisan ke-4. Dan dari sini ia bisa cukup memperhatikan si 'Pemuda Koridor' itu. Ngomong-ngomong tentangnya, tak apakan jika Sehun menyebutnya 'Pemuda Koridor'? Keke, itu terdengar lucu.

.

"Hei, Sehun! Namaku Byun Baekhyun! Aku juga berasal dari Busan, tepatnya rumah nenekku berada di sana!" seorang namja berperawakan mungil menghampiri Sehun saat jam istirahat telah tiba. Kelihatannya ia mempunyai sifat yang sangat friendly.

Sehun memberinya sebuah senyum lebar, "Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun. Wah, benarkah? Nenekku juga masih tinggal di Busan saat ini."

"Baek, ayo ke kantin~!" seorang pemuda dengan tinggi menyerupai tiang menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Eh? Ayo! Sehun-ah, apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?" Baekhyun menawarkan ajakannya padaku tapi Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hei, siapa dia Baek? Siswa baru, ya? Aku Park Chanyeol, kesayangannya Baekhyun ^^~" pemuda itu tersenyum ramah lalu dihadiahi oleh Baekhyun sebuah pukulan di perutnya.

"Siapa yang kesayangan siapa!" seru Baekhyun sambil merengut. Aduh…

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung menyeret Baekhyun ke kantin. "Jaa, kami duluan ya, Sehun-ah!"

Dan Sehun hanya terkikik kecil melihat pemandangan itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan yang menarik menurutnya. \(^.^)/

Satu menit kemudian, Sehun berhenti dan memperhatikan kelasnya. Hanya tersisa beberapa saja. Ya, golongan-golongan anak yang super rajin dan hobi mengapel buku pelajarannya. Sehun bukanlah salah satu golongan yang seperti itu. Dia tetap di kelas hanya karena sedang ingin saja, kok.

Tatapan Sehun berputar dan kini terhenti pada si 'Pemuda Koridor'. Hey, hey, tenaaang~ Sehun tetap berdiam di kelas bukan untuk alasan ingin melihatnya, kok. Dia kan…, uh, okay… sedikit penasaran. Iya, hanya sedikit! Lagipula mereka kan Cuma bertemu beberapa menit dan dia bahkan tidak berbicara apapun pada Sehun jadi…, Tidak, tidak! Sehun tidak berharap mereka akan terlibat sebuah percakapan panjang. Hanya saja…

Ah, baiklah! Sehun akui, ia… memang TERTARIK dengan pemuda yang ia juluki 'Pemuda Koridor' itu. Memangnya itu hal yang salah, ya? Ia kan hanya tertarik bukan suka!

Si 'Pemuda Koridor' masih saja memandang ke luar jendela. Huh, Sehun jadi tidak yakin kalau ia menyimak penjelasan seonsaengnim tadi. Tapi sekarang ditelinganya telah disumpali sebuah earphone berwarna biru tua. Dengan sorot mata yang masih sama saat mereka berjumpa di koridor tadi, membuat Sehun jadi semakin penasaran. Sebenarnya ada apa, sih dengan pemuda ini? Ia tampaknya menyimpan berjuta misteri yang membuat Sehun menaruh perhatian padanya.

Maka hari itu, Sehun resmi menghabiskan istirahat di hari pertamanya hanya dengan memandang 'Pemuda Koridor'nya saja. Sehun…, sehun…

.

Sudah terlewat satu bulan Sehun bersekolah di SMAHS. Hari-harinya terlewat cukup menyenangkan. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo-sahabat baik Baekhyun-, Luhan-sepupu Chanyeol-, dan teman-temannya berhasil membuatnya betah. Mereka semua baik dan menarik. Serta unik tentunya.

Sehun bergerak mendekatkan kursinya yang memang bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek-ah? Apa aku boleh bertanya?" Baekhyun yang sedang menyalin tugas dari Hyun seonsaengnim menoleh sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja. Soal apa?"

"Pemuda yang berada di dekat jendela itu… ya, yang berada di barisan nomor 3, siapa namanya? Kamu tahu, sudah satu bulan aku disini dan aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui namanya," ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Namanya Kim Jongin. Dia adalah anak dari CEO Hayate Corp. Entahlah, dia memang sangat dingin. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang dekat dengannya. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak pernah berbicara padanya sekalipun kami adalah teman sejak kelas satu," Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

"Apa kamu tertarik padanya, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat Sehun nyaris panik dan tergagap, astaga! Bagaimana Baekhyun…?

"Hahaha, itu tidak aneh, kok. Aku sendiri juga pernah tertarik padanya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dan dingin itu mengagumkan bagaimana pun juga. Tapi, yah…, pesona Park Chanyeol sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menumpulkannya," Baekhyun menyengir saat mengatakannya, sedangkan Sehun hanya mendengus menggoda.

Sehun kembali pada posisinya, membenarkan letak kursinya. Pandangannya lagi-lagi jatuh pada pemuda itu. Entah ini sudah kali keberapa dia diam-diam menatap pemuda itu. Mungkin Baekhyun memang sangat benar, Sehun sudah tertarik padanya dan ia rasa kata 'tertarik' itu sudah terlampau jauh.

Bayangkan saja, satu bulan ini, yang ia kerjakan saat ia rasa kelas begitu membosankan ya… hanya dengan memandang Jongin. Padahal pemuda itu hanya duduk dengan posisi yang nyaris sama tiap harinya. Tapi Sehun justru membuatnya sebagai penangkal bosan. Ah,ada apa dengan pemuda Oh ini? Apakah benar ia hanya 'tertarik' saja?

HarI sudah terlanjur sore saat Sehun masih enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia tahu, Jongin selalu pulang paling lambat dari semua teman sekelasnya. Dan, Sehun…, ah biarkan ia bertindak sesuai apa yang ia inginkan kali ini.

" Kim Jongin…" Sehun memanggilnya dan duduk tepat di sebelah Jongin.

"Hei, namamu benar Kim Jongin, kan? Kita belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. Dan, ohya, terimakasih karena kamu sudah mengantarku di hari pertamaku," Sehun mencoba membuat percakapn tapi tidak direspon sama sekali oleh Jongin.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Susah sekali mengajaknya berbicara!

"Apakah kamu tidak ingin pulang? Hanya tersisa kita berdua saja, lho, disini!" Mata Sehun mengerjap saat Jongin dengan pergerakannya yang langsung meletakan tasnya di punggung dan beranjak pergi. Ya, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian yang kini hanya bengong saja.

"Aish…, dasar pemuda yang satu ini…," gerutu Sehun dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum menyusul Jongin.

.

Sehun masih belum lelah untuk mencoba. Ya, dia masih saja menunggu untuk berdua dengan Jongin di saat semua temannya sudah pulang. Walau Jongin tidak pernah meresponnya. Tapi Sehun tetap saja berada di sampingnya dan bercerita tentang banyak hal.

Sebenarnya Sehun sendiri juga heran dengan dirinya. Dia tidak tau apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? Apakah ini bisa masuk dalam kategori obsesi? Mungkin saja… lagipula ini sepertinya adalah hal tergila yang pernah Sehun lakukan selama ini.

"Kamu tahu? Hari ini Senior Luhan menyatakan cintanya pada senior Minseok. Aku dengar dia menembak Minseok sunbaenim di tengah lapangan seusai pertandingan basket. Senior Luhan itu tidak ahli bermain basket, tapi dia bahkan bertarung melawan tim basket inti sekolah hanya untuk membuktikan pada Minseok sunbaenim. Itu sangaaaatttt romantic!" Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bermonolog panjang. Karena Jongin masih pada posisinya. Sebenarnya, pemuda itu risih dan ingin sekali melakban namja disampingnya yang sangat cerewet di telinganya. Tapi, berhubung itu bukan stylenya, jadi ya…, sudahlah. Biarkan saja.

"Berhenti!"

Tapi, tampaknya ini akan jadi hari yang berbeda. Kim Jongin. Orang yang telah seakan-akan menulikan dirinya dari Sehun selama ini berbicara padanya. Walaupun itu hanya satu kata. Tapi…, itu sudah cukup membuat Sehun jadi ingin melompat-lompat bahagia, kau tahu?!

"Kamu bicara!" seru Sehun girang dan berdiri dari duduknya saking senangnya.

Jongin hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak suka," ujar Jongin tanpa berniat mengubah ekspresinya sedikitpun.

"Apa?" sahut Sehun masih dengan euforianya.

"Kamu. Berhenti karena aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan kamu," Jongin mengatakannya tanpa menoleh, melirik saja tidak. Padahal kata-katanya itu setajam pisau cukur tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Ke-kenapa?" Sehun terhenyak dan menatap mata Jongin yang tak pernah berkurang dingin dan tajamnya.

"Mengganggu. Aku benci diganggu," itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Jongin sebelum pergi.

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar hanya bisa diam. Reaksi Jongin itu… menyakitkan tentunya. Tapi, ini memang salahnya. Ia yang konyol dengan obsesi aneh. Bertindak tanpa memikirkan Jongin yang mungkin akan terganggu olehnya. Tapi, Sehun kan hanya mencoba untuk berbicara dan menjadi akrab dengannya. Apa salahnya? Tenta itu salah besar, karena yang kamu maksudkan adalah seorang Kim Jongin. Tapi, Jongin juga hanya seorang manusia biasa, kan? Jadi kenapa?

Sehun menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja. Dia tiba-tiba jadi malas pulang. Tapi dia juga tidak mau menginap di sekolah. Dengan sangat tidak bersemangat Sehun mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pulang.

.

"Sehun-ah…, kamu kenapa?" Baekhyun menyambutnyanya dengan raut muka bertanya-tanya melihat Sehun yang datang tanpa aura bersemangat sama sekali. Biasanya Sehun akan datang dengan senyum cerianya yang manis dan menular. Tapi, pagi ini Sehun datang dengan tubuh layu dan mata yang sayu.

"Hei, hei, ini bukanlah Oh Sehun yang kukenal selama ini! Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu padamu, kan? Ayo, ceritakan padaku!" tuntut Baekhyun. Dia menghadapkan Sehun kearahnya. Dan Sehun hanya meringis.

Terdiam beberapa saat, Sehun akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Baekhyun…, bagaimana dirimu jika kau berniat baik pada seseorang tapi orang itu justru mencampakannya sia-sia?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat berpikir. "Ah! Aku tahu! Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta kan, Sehun-ah? Dan orang yang kamu suka itu memberi respon yang tak sesuai sehingga membuatmu patah hati begini. Aduuuuh, Sehunaaa~ kamu sudah bisa jatuh cinta saja!"

Sehun terlihat tidak suka dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun justru semakin menggodanya.

"Kalau kamu memang benar menyukainya, kamu harus mempertahankannya. Cobalah sampai merasa sudah tidak benar-benar bisa. Karena cinta itu memang butuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang besar!"

Eh?

Cinta?

Perjuangkan?

Sehun jadi sedikit sangsi pada dirinya. Apakah…, apakah…, selama ini rasa 'tertarik' yang ia punya pada Kim Jongin itu adalah definsi dari cinta atau suka yang Baekhyun katakana tadi?

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya Sehun memang terlalu jauh untuk hanya sekedar 'tertarik'. Dia tidak pernah absen untuk memperhatikan Jongin. Dia selalu merasa setiap menatap mata dingin Jongin jantungnya juga berdetak seperti ia dibekukan oleh tatapan Jongin. Dia bahkan rela untuk pulang lebih larut dari seharusnya. Dia juga tidak pernah peduli akan respon Jongin. Keceuali untuk kemarin, karena itu sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Jadi, Oh Sehun benar-benar sudah jatuh terlalu dalam ke perangkap seorang Kim Jongin. Sehun mau tidak mau, merasa ia memang harus mengakuinya. Dan entah kenapa, saat hatinya sudah berkata tentang kejujuran ini, hati Sehun justru kembali menghangat.

Dia telah jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin dan dia akan terus memperjuangkannya!

.

Kim Jongin merasa hari-harinya sudah tidak pernah sama lagi akhir-akhir ini. Ya, ia seringkali mendapati tatapan intens seseorang dari kejauhan untuknya. Juga seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua yang selalu mengganggunya setiap sore.

Jongin tahu namanya. Oh Sehun. Bahkan mungkin dialah orang pertama yang tau nama pemuda itu disini. Tapi, itu tidak dapat dijadikan alasan kenapa pemuda itu mendatanginya dan mengganggunya, kan? Jongin benci seseorang yang mengusik kehidupan tenangnya.

Jongin tidak tahu sejak kapan. Tapi ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat dingin. Dia tertutup dari apapun. Bahkan keluarganya sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana padanya. Appanya seorang pekerja keras yang gila kerja. Dia mendidik Jongin dengan doktrin bahwa ia harus menjadi penerusnya nanti. Jongin tidak keberatan, asalkan ia diperbolehkan dengan hobinya –menari- ia akan menuruti semua keinginan Appanya.

Sore ini, Jongin pikir anak itu tidak akan mendatanginya lagi. Ya, Jongin telah menindaknya kemarin. Membuat ia menjadi orang pertama yang berbicara cukup panjang dengan dirinya. Tapi, ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan decak kesal saat anak itu masih saja mendatanginya dan duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Astaga…

"Hai, Jongin! Apa kamu tidur nyenyak semalam?" Harusnya pertanyaan itu yang Jongin tujukan padanya. Jongin kira ia akan tercengang dan terus memikirkannya semalaman.

"Aku mendapat gangguan untuk tidur tadi malam. Tapi, tak apa. Aku masih bisa mengumpulkan semangat untuk hari ini!" Sehun tersenyum lebar. Sementara Jongin hanya mengumpat dalam hatinya. Baginya pantang untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ada dalam rule's life-nya.

"Oh Sehun, kenapa kamu masih belum berhenti? Apa kamu…,"

Sehun buru-buru menyela ucapan Jongin. "Oke, maaf kalau aku membuatmu terganggu. Aku memang sudah melanggar batas privasi seseorang. Tapi aku hanya ingin mencoba akrab saja denganmu," Sehun mengatakannya dengan menatap tepat ke mata Jongin.

Jongin membalas tatapan bola mata coklat yang sengit padanya dengan tatapan dinginnya yang selalu berhasil melumpuhkan siapapun. "Apa salahnya mengajakmu berbicara? Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya pada setiap orang yang berdiri di halte bus tanpa harus mengenalnya. Jadi, aku tidak salah, kan?" Sehun melanjutkannya.

Jongin menggeram di dalam. 'Tentu saja salah, karena orangnya adalah AKU!' Tapi ia memilih untuk diam saja. Mendengar kata apa lagi yang akan keluar dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Membuat Jongin memandanginya cukup lama. Ya, dia menunggu kata-kata konyol lagi apa yang akan keluar untuk menghujamnya.

"Apa kamu tidak bosan, Jongin? Hidup seperti sebuah roll film, mengulang hal yang sama setiap harinya, membosankan," Jongin menukikkan alisnya—yang tidak begitu terlihat begitu mendengarnya. Hidupnya ya, hidupnya. Buat apa orang lain mengurusnya.

"Aku tahu kamu hidup dalam duniamu sendiri. Dunia yang sudah kamu gembok tanpa seorangpun dapat membukanya. Tapi, aku tanya satu kali lagi. Tidakkah kamu bosan, Jongin?"

Hah. Jongin ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Bosan? Pada hidupnya? Hidupnya adalah bagaimana dia melakukan semua hal sesuai kehendaknya. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa mengatur bagaimana ia hidup. Itulah rule's life Jongin yang ia pegang erat.

Dan sekarang seorang Oh Sehun yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang hidupnya bertanya apakah ia bosan dengan hidupnya? Hahaha

"Tidak. Dan aku tidak akan mengubah bagaimana aku hidup," itu adalah jawaban yang akan Jongin telan bulat-bulat setelahnya.

.

Ini sudah sangat larut, semua siswa sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Terlebih lagi gerimis di luar sana benar-benar menyita pikiran untuk segera pulang dan menghangatkan diri di dalam selimut secepatnya.

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya saat ia merasa ada yang kurang dengan sorenya. Oh, ya, sore ini tampaknya Oh Sehun absen untuk mendatanginya. Seharian anak itu juga tidak memandanginya diam-diam seperti biasa. Jongin heran tentunya. Tapi, ia mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli semenit kemudian. Masa bodoh.

Sore ini, selanjutnya, selanjutnya lagi, dan terus berlanjut. Jongin bahkan sudah tidak dapat menghitung, sudah sore keberapakah Sehun tidak mendatanginya. Pemuda itu menjadi sedikit tertutup bagi Jongin. Hah, mungkin saja ia lelah. Tidak apa-apa. Justru Jongin sangat senang karena Oh Sehun tak akan lagi mengganggunya.

Hanya saja ia merasa kurang. Seolah ada hal yang hilang dari dirinya. Mungkin ini karena begitu seringnya Sehun datang dan masuk dalam hidupnya. Sebentar lagi pemuda pasti juga akan keluar, terdepak dari hidupnya. Ya, terlempar dari hari-harinya yang tenang. Apa yang membuat sosok Oh Sehun jadi begitu susah untuk ia hapuskan? Tidak ada, kan?

.

.

.

"Tidakkah kamu bosan, Jongin?"

.

.

.

Ah, persetan dengan semua itu! Jongin sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk terus menyembunyikannya.

Ia bosan. Sangat bosan. Tentu saja. Hidupnya berjalan terlalu datar, tidak ada hal menarikpun dalam hidupnya. Ia hidup dalam satu tarikan garis lurus yang terlihat mengesankan padahal justru sangat memuakkan.

Ia muak padanya. Pada hidupnya. Bohong kalau ia tidak kesepian selama ini. Bohong kalau ia bilang tidak membutuhkan kehangatan. Dan pemuda bermarga Oh itu sukses membuat Jongin yang selalu memendamnya mau tak mau mengungkapkannya.

Sejujurnya, sejak pertama saat Jongin menatap kedalam dua mata coklat bening itu Jongin dapat merasakannya. Sebuah perasaan 'hidup' untuknya. Tapi Jongin adalah sosok keras kepala. Ia tidak akan mengungkapkannya begitu saja. Ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan semua itu berjalan apa adanya.

Sehun benar dia bagaikan sebuah pintu kokoh yang telah digembok rapat. Tak ada seorangpun dapat memasukinya. Dan Sehun adalah kunci dari gembok itu. Seseorang yang mendobrak masuk dalam hidupnya. Menyelami hidupnya. Membuatnya meludahkan rule's life yang selama ini ia pegang.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin jadi merasa ia sudah begitu bodoh. Selama ini ia hidup. Benar, hidup. Apa artinya ia hidup?

.

Tidak terasa waktu berputar begitu cepat. Semuanya tidak menyangka jika hari ini telah tiba. Ya, hari kelulusan mereka. Sehun masih saja belum percaya jika hari ini ia akan lulus dan melanjutkan ke jenjang university. Rasanya ini masih hari pertama dia memandang gedung megah itu terpukau dan bertemu dengan… ah, sudahlah.

Selama jangka waktu yang tersisa sebelum hari ini, ia dan Jongin hampir tidak pernah berkomunikasi. Pemuda itu tidak pernah mencoba untuk mendatanginya atau apapun. Sementara dia sendiri sudah merasa terlalu lelah. Ya, tepat seperti kata Jongin, ia lelah. Jongin begitu sulit untuk ditembus. Ia bagai pohon yang terlalu tinggi, sangat sulit untuk diraih daunnya. Daun saja susah, apalagi buahnya.

Lagipula Jongin sendiri yang mengatakannya, bukan? Ia tidak akan mengubah hidupnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun masuk terlalu dalam dan mengacaukan hidupnya. Dan, Sehun… . Ia bahkan telah terdepak dari hidup seorang Kim Jongin sebelum ia benar memasukinya. Seolah selama ini ia telah mencoba mendobrak pintu kokoh itu namun yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah luka akibatt benturan-benturan dan pintu itu tidak akan pernah terbuka.

"Hun-ah, ayo kita hall! Sebentar lagi akan ada upacara perpisahan! Tak kusangka kita akan berpisah begitu cepat, sulit dipercaya," Baekhyun menghampirinya. Sehun tersenyum lalu berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun ke hall sekolah.

Disana sudah disesaki dengan anak-anak tahun akhir sepertinya. Suasana benar-benar riuh karena semuanya baru menyadari bahwa waktu berjalan sangat cepat.

Nafas Sehun tercekat begitu saja saat retina matanya mendapati sosok Jongin di antara keriuhan. Ya, itu Kim Jongin sedang menatapnya. Tapi, apa yang harus dilakukan Sehun? Sudah ia katakan kalau dirinya terlalu lelah, kan?

Suara kepala sekolah membuat semua anak tersadar dan buru-buru mengatur barisan mereka. Jongin dan Sehun melepas tatapan mereka. Berusaha menyimak pidato kepala sekolah. Isinya ya, hanya mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan mereka lulus dari sekolah dan selamat melanjutkan langkah baru hidup mereka. Klise.

Sehun diam-diam melirik pada Jongin saat kepala sekolah mengucapkan hal-hal mengenai menapaki kehidupan baru. Dan tanpa Sehun sadari, Jongin sebenarnya telah menatapnya sejak tadi. Ia tidak benar-benar memutuskan pandangannya dari Oh Sehun. Karena mungkin memang ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya.

Seusai upacara perpisahan, Baekhyun menariknya ke kelas. Ia bilang ini adalah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada detik-detik akhir mereka di kelas yang penuh kenangan. Sehun hanya menuruti. Lagipula ia lihat sebagian besar teman sekelasnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Perpisahan kelas.

Baekhyun segera melepaskan genggamannya pada Sehun saat mendapati Chanyeol di kelasnya. Ia segera memeluk kekasihnya itu dan Chanyeol memberinya sebuah kecupan manis di bibir. Sehun menatap mereka berdua dengan mencibir. Enak sekali, mendapat hadiah perpisahan dari kekasihnya. Ngomong-ngomong…

Sehun memutar tubuhnya kearah tempat duduk Jongin. Kosong. Ia tidak lagi mendapati pemuda dengan tatapan mata yang tajam nan dingan dan sangat kokoh itu. Kakinya segera saja melangkah kesana. Dan dia baru menyadari jika ada dua tangkai Bunga Chrysanthemum yang berbeda warna dan juga sebuah surat.

**Maaf, aku begitu bodoh untuk menyadari tapi,  
>Kamu adalah kunci gembok yang berhasil menerobos pintuku<br>Terimakasih…**

**-Kim Jongin**

Sehun mendekap surat itu dan berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk menangis. Diraihnya kedua tangkai bunga Chrysanthemum yang berwarna kuning dan putih itu.

'**Bunga Chrysanthemum kuning melambangkan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan'**

'**Bunga Chrysanthemum putih melambangkan kesetiaan dan cinta yang jujur'**

"KIM JONGIN BODOH!"

THE END

#Epilog

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat ia tersadar ponselnya berdering cukup lama. Meskipun dengan langkah malas ia akhirnya meraih ponsel yang berada di meja makannya. Sebuah pesan.

'Hi, Sehun! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi~ Hari ini bisakah kamu datang ke Yeouido untuk pemotretan? Aku tunggu pukul empat sore, okay?

Baekhyun Park'

Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang. Sekarang ini ia berprofesi sebagai seorang desainer grafis. Meski begitu ia terkadang mendapat side-job sebagai model saat Baekhyun yang sekarang merintis sebuah online-shop memintanya untuk menjadi model. Yah, sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak keberatan, sih. Toh, dia hanya cukup berpose-pose saja, kan?

Ohya, Baekhyun juga telah menikah dengan Park Chanyeol. Yap, sudah terhitung 3 bulan mereka resmi menjadi suami istri. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun sendiri? Entahlah. Hatinya sudah terlanjur dibawa oleh si 'Pemuda Koridor' itu.

Sehun melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di ruang tamunya. Pukul tiga lebih lima belas menit. Mungkin ia bersiap sekarang saja.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Baekhyun. Biasanya ia akan ditemani oleh Luhan yang juga merangkap profesi sebagai seorang photographer. Hah, Baekhyun itu benar-benar!

"Sehun!" ia menoleh kearah suara dan benar saja, ia mendapati Baekhyun tersemyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Mana Luhan?" Tanya Sehun sesampainya ia disana karena tak mendapati adanya sesosok rusa berkeliaran.

"Luhan sedang di China, dia kesana bersama Minseok Hyung. Mungkin ia berniat meminta restu untuk menikahi Minseok Hyung," Baekhyun masih saja tersenyum. Ya, Sehun tau baekhyun sedang menyindirnya. Tapi, ia tidak mempedulikannya. So, what?

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menemukan photographer yang tidak kalah keren dari Luhan, kok!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Oh, ya. Siapa dia?"

Dan sebelum Baekhyun menjawabnya, sebuah suara yang familiar menyelanya. "Oh Sehun?"

"Kim Jongin?"

.

Keduanya hanya terdiam, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Sehun berpikir ini akan berakhir de javu seperti saat dulu mereka bersama setiap sore. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah percakapan lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana London?"

"Menyenangkan. Berada disana begitu menakjubkan."

"Bagaimana hidupmu?"

"Hampa. Karena kunci hidupku kini menghilang, mungkin karena aku terlalu teledor meletakannya."

"Bagaimana hatimu?"

"Tidak bisa berhenti merapalkan nama seseorang"

"Si-siapa?"

"Kamu"

THE END

A/N: Aduh yaampuuun, ini apa sih? Yakin ini fanfic? Sumpah, ini fanfic tercepat yang pernah aku bikin. Dimana dari judul sampe kata the end aku enggak mangkir kemana-mana '-')/

Yaps. Ini dibikin dari tengah malem sampe menjelang sahur, ane gak tidur, tepat sekali. Aslinya sih, ngantuk. Tapi, gimana lagi? Kebayang-bayang terusss~~~ Mumpung mood sih, ya~

Ocey, Enjoy with this fanfic, guys! Dadaaaah~~~

.

.

.

Wanna Review? ;)


End file.
